


Whoops, The Chat's Gay Now

by sinopia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sapphic Jaehee or bust, it's basically Jaehee's route but. like. gayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinopia/pseuds/sinopia
Summary: An archive of chat logs and text messages of your budding romance with Jaehee.





	1. The Dog Boss

**Author's Note:**

> there are word replacers for [chrome](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/word-replacer-ii/djakfbefalbkkdgnhkkdiihelkjdpbfh) and [firefox](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/foxreplace/) if you'd rather put your own name in instead of MC. Or just copy-paste the thing into a doc and find/replace MC (make sure it's case-sensitive!). whatever floats your boat.
> 
> i found this sitting around in my files and i thought "hey, maybe i should post this. why the fuck not!"  
> enjoy the gay my friends.

**Jaehee Kang:** I’ve noticed your joking demeanor lessens considerably when Mr. Han is around.

**MC:** Are you implying something here?

**Jaehee Kang:** What?

**Jaehee Kang:** No.

**Jaehee Kang:** I assumed nerves were the cause of it.

**Jaehee Kang:** ...Is it love?

**MC:** It’s not love haha

**Jaehee Kang:** So it is nerves.

**MC:** Ya;;

**MC:** Jumin talked to me on the phone before.

**MC:** He has such a stern voice.

**MC:** I felt like I was being put in court for murder or something.

**MC:** Even though he was just talking about his cat;;;

**Jaehee Kang:** You get used to it. 

**Jaehee Kang:** His infatuation with cats is another beast however;;

**MC:** Mostly I’m weirded out bc he reminds me of my old boss.

**MC:** Both of them would get along well.

**MC:** His sense of humor would be right up Jumin’s alley.

**Jaehee Kang:** Two Mr. Hans…

**Jaehee Kang:** What a nightmare.

**MC:** TT~TT

**Jaehee Kang:** Still, I like the idea of us having something in common and talking about it.

**MC:** I’m sure we’d find something to talk about! I like spending time with you~

**MC:** Also, I’d prefer if u didn’t tire yourself!

**Jaehee Kang:** I have a feeling that will happen anyway -_-;;

**Jaehee Kang:** but thank you for the concern ^^

**Jaehee Kang:** Regardless, whether you stumbled on RFA by fate or accident, I’m glad you’re here.

**MC:** I’m glad you’re here too Jaehee  <3

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes.

**Jaehee Kang:** Well. I.

**Jaehee Kang:** Might I ask what your former boss was like, in what way did he resemble Mr. Han?

**MC:** He was more of a dog person and insisted employees to greet KING every morning.

**Jaehee Kang:** King…

**MC:** Ya

**MC:** _“ALL HAIL KING!!!!”_

**MC:** He always yelled the name out and wrote it in caps

**MC:** I feel like he’ll swoop in through the window and dock my pay if I don’t write it that way;;;

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m sorry for your pain.

**Jaehee Kang:** At least you’re free now.

**MC:** Tru.

**MC:** He’d say bizarre things with the straightest face ever and I couldn’t even tell if he was joking or not.

**MC:** Is he thinking about dogs? Is he crying inside???

**MC:** We just don’t know

**MC:** I guess it’s an age thing.

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han isn’t that old no matter how he may present otherwise.

**MC:** ???

**MC:** OH

**MC:** I wasn’t talking about Jumin lol

**Jaehee Kang:** ...How old is your boss?

**MC:** Probably breaking out of his mid-80s by now

**Jaehee Kang:** omg

**MC:** He was losing hair on the top of his head, so shiny like an egg.

**MC:** A furry egg 

**MC:** ‘cuz he still had some hair around the middle.

**Jaehee Kang:** kdsjlfaj;kja;kl

 

_ [ 707 entered the chatroom ] _

 

**707:** lololol did jaehee fall asleep while typing again

**Jaehee Kang:** Er, no.

**MC:** Boss woes

**707:** wat game lol

**Jaehee Kang:** MC was referring to jobs, not games.

**707:** rly??? 

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes.

**707:** R u telling me in this era of games and delights u guys r being all work and no play?!

**707:** BLASPHEMY!!!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** Knock it off.

**707:** lol fine

**707:** enjoy ur old-fashioned medieval crops

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m not even going to pretend I understand what you just said.

**MC:** Don’t mind us, Seven; we’re gonna grow crops of Honey Buddha Chips and leave none for you.

**Jaehee Kang:** I’d prefer coffee beans.

**707:** ooooh! smart, Jaehee.

**707:** bc we both know i’ll always have a monopoly on Honey Buddha Chips -v-

**Jaehee Kang:** No, it’s just that I don’t care about your chips.

**MC:** We’ll live in the countryside and grow coffee beans together lol

**Jaehee Kang:** The ideal^^

**707:** So romantic~

**707:** r u going to look at sunsets together after a hard day’s work of harvest?

**Jaehee Kang:** MC is a reliable person so I’m sure we’d have the opportunity to do something like that.

**MC:** aw ty

**707:** how would u stay warm during the bitter winters??? gimme logistics!!

**MC:** I’ll use myself as kindle to warm Jaehee up!!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** No don’t;;

**707:** whoa!!! so cool!

**707:** so u’d basically live together like newly weds~~ ><

**707:** when’s the wedding? +_+

**Jaehee Kang:** Stop making up nonsense;;

**Jaehee Kang:** I am not getting married -_-

**Jaehee Kang:** My dating prospects are low anyhow T_T

**MC:** I don’t get that. At all.

**MC:** You’re so pretty!!

**MC:** RFA is full of smart people but they’re so dumb when it comes to treating a cute girl right!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** MC...

**707:** what do u mean, everybody in RFA is treating u pretty well, MC lol

**MC:** :| Dude

**707:** sorry ;-;

**Jaehee Kang:** It’s okay, MC.

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m very touched you think that way but I’m not as great as you think I am.

**MC:** Well, I really like you. You’re sweet, funny, and super cute!

**MC:** And with each passing day, I find out more about you and I end up liking you even more!

**MC:** So, I want to talk with you as much as possible each day because I do think you are a great person Jaehee.

**707:** omg i think im hearing

**707:** ...wedding bells!!!

**MC:** Keep messing around like that don’t expect an invite lol

**707:** so cruel  ><;;

**MC:** Sorry, it’s a necessary evil~

**707:** b-b-but! how!!! am! I! going to have a dance with elly??!??!

**707:** it’d be so romantic!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** One-sidedly so.

**707:** anything is possible! I won’t give up!!! because the impossible occurred in this very chat...!!!

**707:** a robot was suddenly keysmashing in a fit of mirth!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m not a robot -_-

**707:** what happened?!?!?!?!?!11

**707:** tell me ur secrets +_+

**MC:** I told her about my boss

**707:** I feel like I’m not getting the bigger picture here…

**707:** Time to use my ultimate hacking skillz

**Jaehee Kang:** You can just scroll? Hacking seems excessive.

**707:** **_...SCROLLlNGGGGGG!!!!_**

**707:** Wow u stole my thunder  >_<

**MC:** lol

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** It happened again.

**MC:** Don’t worry, you didn’t embarrass yourself.

**707:** Ya im probably the one who did lol

**Jaehee Kang:** You don’t seem embarrassed. 

**Jaehee Kang:** At all.

**707:** I have a will of steel and the heart of a lion~~

**MC:** Basically, you have no shame.

**Jaehee Kang:** I don’t think he even knows the meaning of ‘shame’.

**707:** I’ve never done anything wrong in my life.

**707:** So I have nothing to be ashamed of ^u^

**707:** For I...

**707:** Am!!! God!!! 707!!!!!!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** That just confirms what MC said.

**MC:** lol

**707:** Enough about me, though. 

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m getting suspicious.

**MC:** Same ._.

**707:** What?! Me, suspicious???

**707:** I’m pure and innocent!

**Jaehee Kang:** Liar.

**MC:** I’m gonna have to agree with Jaehee here;;

**707:** I’ll have you know that the average human is 65% water but I’m 100%  _ holy water _ !

**707:** Pure holy water!!! I didn’t even need to get baptized!

**MC:** Okay.

**Jaehee Kang:** Don’t encourage him.

**MC:** Not going along with it does that too.

**Jaehee Kang:** Fair point.

**Jaehee Kang:** Luciel does whatever he wants.

**707:** The only one who tells me what to do is God  <333

**707:** Speaking of  <333 u guys were getting pretty cozy b4 I came in

**Jaehee Kang:** Of course, as members of the RFA it is imperative that we get along.

**707:** Right lololol

**MC:** If you’re trying to fluster Jaehee, stop;;

**Jaehee Kang:** Is that the case, Seven? 

**Jaehee Kang:** Unlike Yoosung, I am hardly gullible.

**707:** Thanks for the tip~ : >

**707:** But I digress! 

**707:** U seem livelier ever since MC joined.

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** MC has that effect on everyone in RFA. 

**Jaehee Kang:** When the sun shines, it’s only natural for many to feel its warmth.

**Jaehee Kang:** Well, except for V although I wish otherwise.

**MC** : Maybe when the party comes around things will turn around for V.

**Jaehee Kang:** I hope so.

**707:** U compared MC to the sun lol

**707:** So romantic~

**MC:** Oh, I didn’t realize that...////

**Jaehee Kang:** That wasn’t my intnetoin.

**707:** Typo lolol

**Jaehee Kang:** A typo which ahrdly means anthying.

**707:** Everybody dies. It might come at any moment. So it’s better to be honest with urself in life because in death u can’t be anything at all.

**MC:** Stop teasing her, Seven -_-

**Jaehee Kang:** Not that it’s working

**Jaehee Kang:** but

**Jaehee Kang:** yes, stop.

**707:** Okay lol

**MC:** Jaehee, you okay?

**Jaehee Kang:** Ofc I am.

**Jaehee Kang:** Try better, Luciel.

**707:** Nah, I’m considering this a success -v-

**707:** SEVEN ZERO SEVEN,  **_OUT_ ** _!!!! _

 

_ [ 707 left the chatroom ] _

 

**MC:** Forget my ex-boss, this guy is an enigma.

**Jaehee Kang:** Indeed;;

**MC:** Jaehee, are you seriously okay? You’re a lot more terse.

**Jaehee Kang:** Sorry, I’ve just been wondering if any of Luciel’s statements 

**Jaehee Kang:** made you uncomfortable.

**MC:** ?

**MC:** Why would it?

**Jaehee Kang:** The sun comparison (which I did not intend) and Seven calling it romantic (which I also did not intend).

**MC:** I found it flattering!

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh.

**MC:** Seven shouldn’t put words in your mouth just to get a rise out of you.

**Jaehee Kang:** I did compare you to the sun but that’s because it’s true. I’m merely perturbed by Seven’s… implications.

**MC:** Wanna talk about something else instead then?

**Jaehee Kang:** As much I’d enjoy that an errand requires my attention.

**MC:** Jumin’s still working you to the bone?

**Jaehee Kang:** Unfortunately.

**MC:** Let’s talk later, then! I’m cheering for you~

**Jaehee Kang:** ^^

 

_ [ Jaehee Kang left the chatroom ] _

_ [ MC left the chatroom ] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thrive on feedback, but a kudos is good too~  
> constructive criticism would be appreciated! if there are any particular parts you enjoyed or anything you'd like to see in the future, please tell me.


	2. Texts With Jaehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting Jaehee, you test the waters and ask her something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's a bit shorter than the last one  
> warning for internalized homophobia.

**Jaehee Kang:**  When I'm with you,

 **Jaehee Kang:** it feels like I can forget the whole world for a moment and just smile.

 **Jaehee Kang:**...I feel like I can always be myself around you.

 

* * *

 

 **MC:** Jaehee, I need your help!

 **MC:** There’s a song stuck in my head from one of Zen’s musicals.

 **MC:** Utube’s autoplay lead me to it

 **MC:** but it got taken off for copyright so I can’t find it again :(

 **MC:** I only remember that it keeps going, “I will livveeeEEEEEEEEEEEeeeEEEE!!!”

 **MC:** And then something about how he lost his heart???

 **MC:** So!

 **MC:** Lend me your knowledge!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Then you’ve come to the right person^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** It’s from the musical “Philosopher” and the song’s name is “Eternity.”

 **MC:** omg thank u so much!

 **MC:** It’s amazing how long Zen held that note for. What an amazing guy~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Isn’t it? The look in his eyes while he sang it was so intense. I got chills down my back!

 **MC:** The footage was grainy but the choreography looked amazing.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  You were watching a bootleg?

 **MC:**  ...I never had the time and money to watch them properly -_-;;

 **MC:** The most I can do is buy merchandise and DVDs if there are any.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wait…

 **Jaehee Kang:** So you’ve never seen a musical LIVE before?!

 **MC:** Yup.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  This is unacceptable!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  After the party, we’re watching a musical together!!!

 **MC:** Together?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Oh no... Did I overstep?

 **MC:** No! You didn't!

 **MC:** It’s just the thought of us spending time together and you wanting that as much as I do makes me really happy!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m glad you feel the same as I do.

 **Jaehee Kang:** In that case, I hope the week passes quickly so we can meet each other^^

 **MC:** Then it’s settled! Let's watch a musical together after the party  <3

 

* * *

 

 **MC:** Jaehee, what’s your opinion on

 **MC:** boys liking boys and girls liking girls?

 **Jaehee Kang:** My religion dictates it as morally wrong

 **Jaehee Kang:** but people who live that way do not deserve suffering.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Why do you ask?

 **MC:** Oh,

 **MC:** I’m thinking of inviting an organization that helps homeless LGBTQ+ youth^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** That is a good idea.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It’s always good to help humanitarian organizations.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’re working hard as always.

 **MC:** Everybody’s giving it their all, especially you, Jaehee.

 **MC:** And I’ll pay it back tenfold!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Staying by the RFA’s side would be more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o uch;;
> 
> fun fact: this chapter was going to consist only of the last section but i decided that'd be too sad and i could try to develop Jaehee and MC's relationship more.
> 
> i don't think i did a very good job at it compared to Chapter 1  
> so any advice on what you'd like to see in their relationship would help!
> 
> i've been wondering if i should write scenes outside of chatlogs and go more into depth about MC or Jaehee's thoughts throughout the story. 
> 
> anyone who'd like to see that or would they prefer if the story just stayed in chatting/messaging format?


	3. Dating and Other Trivial Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topic of dating comes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for heteronormativity from RFA members

**Yoosung** ★: MC, Have you ever dated anyone before?

 **MC:** Yeah, plenty of times.

 **MC:** Didn’t work out though.

 **MC:** Sometimes, you have needs that the other person can’t provide and vice-versa.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Whoa~ You sound pretty experienced.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I guess I am the baby of the group after all TT~TT

 **MC:** Sweet bby Yoosung~

 

_[ Jumin Han entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **Yoosung★ **:****  Hey, I’m not _that_ young;;

 **Jumin Han:** Yes, you are.

 **MC:** It’s 2 to 1, majority rules!^^

 **Yoosung★ **:****  What?!

 **Yoosung★ **:****  Then we need the rest of the RFA to vote too then,

 **Yoosung★ **:****  that’s how democracy works!

 **Yoosung★ **:****  ...Right?

 **MC:** No.

 **Yoosung★ **:****  Really?!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:**  Wait, you’re joking.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I think???

 **Jumin Han:** Congratulations, you just proved MC’s point.

 **Jumin Han:** Always take things with a grain of salt, especially if you’re Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** MC, I trusted youuuuuuu!!! TT O TT

 **MC:** ^_~

 **Jumin Han:** That’s how it is. Accept it, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Ugh!!! Fine!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** What were your past boyfriends like, MC?

 **Jumin Han:** Garbage, I’d assume.

 **MC:** Most of them were pretty nice, actually lol

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Then why’d you break up? :o

 **MC:** I suppose dating felt like a chore to me.

 **MC:** And my ex-boyfriends realized that before I did.

 **Jumin Han:** Investing in relationships that are doomed to fail? How foolish.

 **MC:** I don’t know, I think when you find the right person the happiness is worth it.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I can’t speak from experience, but I agree with MC!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Being in love sounds great~

 **Jumin Han:** If that’s the case, why are you still single, MC? That contradicts your argument.

 **MC:** Until now, I've always pretended they didn't exist whenever I had feelings for someone

 **MC:** but I think

 **MC:** love isn’t just about dating.

 **MC:** Sometimes, it’s doing the best you can to support the person you love even though you know it’ll never happen.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** That’s depressing…;;

 **Jumin Han:** Again, that sounds foolish but I doubt there will be much consequence if you suppress them.

 **Jumin Han:** That, I can at least somewhat understand.

 **MC:** I know, but thanks for caring Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:** I was merely giving my own observations.

 **MC:** I still appreciate it.

 **Jumin Han:** ...I see.

 **Jumin Han:** I have a meeting to attend soon.

 **MC:** Bye~

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Later!

 **Jumin Han:** Goodbye.

 

_[ Jumin Han left the chatroom ]_

 

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** WAIT

 **MC:** ?!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** YOU USED PRESENT TENSE.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** _PRESENT._

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** _TENSE!!!!_

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE RIGHT NOW THEN?!?!?!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** And you kinda implied the reason you weren’t dating anyone was because you’re still hung up on him!!!!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Is he in the RFA?

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Is it Jumin?

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Zen????

 **MC:** -_-

 

_[ MC left the chatroom ]_

 

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Hm, I must have been right then…!

 

_[ Jaehee entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Or not????

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Agh!!! I don’t know!!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Don’t know what?

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** MC has a crush on someone!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** ?!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Meh, it’s probably not me.

 **Yoosung★** **:** She said I wasn’t her type T_T

 **Jaehee Kang:** Of course you’re not her type.

 **Jaehee Kang:** In retrospect, MC having feelings for someone shouldn’t be so surprising.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Ya, you’re right.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** We just don’t know a lot about her love life;;

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** As long as it’s not Zen, you probably don’t care lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Anyways, this doesn’t involve me or you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It’s impolite nosing in MC’s business.

 **Yoosung★** **:** Come on, aren’t you a little curious?!  ><

 **Jaehee Kang:** No.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Fineee -_-

_[ Zen entered the chatroom ]_

**Jaehee Kang:** Hello, Zen.

 **ZEN:** Hey, Jaehee^^

 **ZEN:** It’s probably me MC has feelings for~

 **ZEN:** She’s intimidated by my stardom.

 **ZEN:** It’s only natural with my looks and charisma.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Nope.

 **ZEN:** Shot down so quickly…;;

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Lololol

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I hate admitting it but you’re probably right, Zen -_-

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** “Sometimes, it’s doing the best you can to support the person you love even though you know it’ll never happen.”

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I mean, celebrities seem pretty untouchable and stuff, right?

 **ZEN:** I’m surprised you didn’t brush me off, Yoosung lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Perhaps MC is no longer in contact with that person and still pines over him.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** So...a long distance romance?!

 **ZEN:** Really? That’d mean MC’s taken and single at the same time lol

 **ZEN:** Unrequited love sucks T_T

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I still think it’s someone in the RFA

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** but Jaehee’s theory is pretty solid too.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Even if MC has feelings for anyone in the RFA I suspect we’ll know in time.

 **Jaehee Kang:** At the moment,

 **Jaehee Kang:** romance is nothing more than a detrimental distraction.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I want no more discussion of this.

 **Jaehee Kang:** MC left because this line of inquiry caused great discomfort.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We have a party to hold.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** You’re right, I took that too far;;

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I should apologize.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, you should.

 **ZEN:** Speaking of work, there’s an organization I found MC could invite but...

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Sorry;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** I shall take my leave for now.

 **ZEN:** Night, Jaehee~

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Rest well, Jaehee!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** That all depends on Mr. Han but

 **Jaehee Kang:** thank you.

 

_[ Jaehee Kang left the chatroom ]_

 

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** OH!!! There’s a new event!!!!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** LOLOL CALLS ME!!!!!!! :D

 **ZEN:** Don’t you have an essay due -_-

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** BYE!!!11!!!!11

 

_[ Yoosung★ left the chatroom ]_

 

 **ZEN:** That kid…

 **ZEN:** If he’s not going to use that energy for work, can’t he use it to find a date?

 **ZEN:** I mean, I’m not one to talk but…

 **ZEN:** He worries me.

 

_[ZEN left the chatroom]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone have any lgbt headcanons for the RFA members?  
> i have a few i might put in the fic later on even though my focus is on MC and Jaehee.


	4. Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're alone in the chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: no actual chameleons make an appearance in the story. not even a mention. tragic, i know.
> 
> thank you for the supportful comments and encouragement. it means so much! ;v;
> 
> i replied a bit late to comments bc i was unsure of what to say and i started overthinking and the anxiety kinda hit me like a truck but jsyk ur comments are appreciated!!!

_[ MC entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **MC:** Man,

 **MC:** what’s with people speculating about my love life;;;;

 **MC:** I’m glad Jaehee put a stop to that madness -_-

 **MC:** If 707 was there...

 **MC:** just thinking about all the damage he could do

 **MC:** and spreading rumors

 **MC:** scares me;;;

 **MC:** I’m going to go answer some emails now,

 **MC:** _and get more guests for the party!!!^^_

 

_[ MC left the chatroom ]_

_[ MC entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **MC:** Why can’t we have normal guests;;

 **MC:** I had to spam “TIARANOL” UNTIL THEY ACCEPTED MY INVITE

 **MC:** Oops. Accidentally left caps lock on;;

 **MC:** Oh yeah, Jumin, I think the Moon Lady or w/e wants to get it on w/ u lol

 **MC:** I’m guessing that happens a lot??? U do so much for RFA haha

 **MC:** Also, Jaehee, you’re such a whiz at finding discounted tickets~

 **MC:** So excited for that play!

 **MC:** Jaehee’s such a dedicated fan~

 **MC:** I’m a bit jealous of you, ZEN.

 **MC:** Naturally, it’s bc you’re not afraid to speak your mind or be yourself^^

 **MC:** lol My life would be so much easier if I was the way everyone wanted me to be.

 **MC:** Answering emails, charming guests. That’s the same thing.

 **MC:** Being something you’re not so your life would be easier in that moment.

 **MC:** It’s kind of exhausting but at least it’s not face-to-face. Then I’d have to watch my inflection, facial expression, and wonder if I’m coming off as too stiff.

 **MC:** Also I’m

 **MC:** happy

 **MC:** with where I am right now^^

 **MC:** Ugh, what am I doing…

 **MC:** Is this what it’s like to be alone in a chatroom?

 **MC:** This whole thing just turned into a diary and philosophical rambling.

 **MC:** Being alone here is kind of dangerous lol

 **MC:** Jumin could spam cat pictures all he wanted, ZEN could do the same with his selfies, Seven could… I dunno. Something. He’s creative.

 **MC:** Being the sole ruler of a chatroom gives too much power is what I’m saying!!!

 **MC:** Time to anxiously check on my emails and see if I messed anything up lol

 

_[ MC left the chatroom ]_

_[ Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** MC…

 **Jaehee Kang:** You sounded a bit sad.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’ve listened to my troubles and encouraged me

 **Jaehee Kang:** so I’d like to do the same as well.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Whether it's piles of paperwork, staying up at the dead of night, or the apocalypse itself, I’d still do everything I can to be by your side.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That’s how important you are to me.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m here for you.

 

_[ Jaehee Kang left the chatroom ]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things got a bit angsty but expect the next chapter to be a bit more lighthearted  
> im thinking of spacing out the updates more to something like once per week instead of twice a week but who knows!
> 
> thanks for the 60+ kudos and, again, the encouraging comments! :>


	5. Radar v.7.0.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Seven bond while texting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i didn't make Seven self-deprecating enough;;

**707:** P

**707:** I

**707:** N

**707:** G

**707:** !!!!

**707:** The 707 radar has detected massive amounts of radiation!!!!!!

**707:** This aura…!!!

**707:** It’s MC and it’s…

**707:** _G A Y_

**MC:** Don’t ever text me again.

**707:** WAIT!!!

**707:** i might joke a lot but i was serious!

**707:** im 707% sure u r gay  & i wanted u to know u’re not alone!!!

**MC:** ...Are you saying you’re not straight?

**707:** Ya. For me, love knows no gender ;P

**MC:** Does anyone else in RFA know or…?

**707:** lol nopeeee

**707:** They’d just think im joking  & not take me srsly.

**707:** Im glad i wasn’t wrong or else

**707:** this’d be super awkward!

**707:** But I am an agent of lies and shadows so id pull through lolololol

**MC:** Well, you’re not wrong.

**MC:** I’ll be honest, I felt a bit lonely and awkward here since I thought I was the only one who was gay.

**MC:** It’s nice to know I’m not alone.

**MC:** Thanks, Seven^^

 

* * *

 

**707:**  ...tbh, i feel like i should be thanking u

**707:** if u hadn't joined rfa idk if i would have ever came out to anyone.

**707:** I kinda thought i'd be taking this to my grave

**707:** but i didn't.

**707:** And... im surprisingly ok with that????

**707:** That's a bad thing for spies 2 do lolololol

 

* * *

 

**707:** I didn't peg u as the kind of person in2 shoujo manga lol

**707:** Hets can b so cheesy rofl

**MC:** Tell anyone about that and I will   _e n d_  you.

**MC:** Also, who even uses rofl.

**707:** I wanted 2 spice things up

**MC:** It didn’t work.

**707:** omg so cold T-T

 

* * *

 

**MC:** Do you think the rest of RFA knows?

**707:** If MC does is gay?

**MC:** -_- Yes, that.

**707:** I doubt it. I mean, the fact they keep asking if you have any boys in your life is a p big sign lol

**MC:** Idk if i should feel relieved or disappointed.

**707:** Trust everyone in RFA except for Jumin. Him not letting me play with Elly is homophobia.

**MC:** No, that’s just common sense.

**707:** LOVE ISN’T COMMON SENSE!!!

**MC:** lmao fair enough

 

* * *

 

**707:** That girl. Is not straight.

**MC:** Thank u 4 noticing.

**707:** Not u. Jaehee.

**707:** "Whether it's piles of paperwork, staying up at the dead of night, or the apocalypse itself, I’d still do everything I can to be by your side."

**707:** That's p gay or my name's not Seven!!!

**MC:** Isn't Seven a fake name you use for shady spy-work.

**707:** The metaphor!! It flew over your head and crash landed and died somewhere else to a slow and long death of starvation how could uuuuuu!!!!

**MC:** Oh. Really?

**707:** Foolish mortal, do not doubt my powers!!! I have a hyper-sensitive gaydar that allows me to attract my fellow gay brethren.

**707:** Powerful enough to rip through spacetime!!!

**707:** THAT. IS THE POWER OF.

**MC:** G O D   S E V E N

**707:** A+ formatting. Nice and dramatic, lets people know how powerful and awe inducing I am.

**707:** As God Seven, I predict u + Jaehee will smooch  <333

**MC:** Waht bruohgt thaht on??

**707:** Thought u’d want an outside opinion lololol

**MC:** Ughhh don’t get my hopes up;;;

**707:** I’m the god of justice  <333

**707:** U and Jaehee not smooching would be a gr8 injustice so it falls into my jurisdiction twice more! My power has squared!!!! So my prediction is 499849% accurate!!

**MC:** I’d rather die than tell anyone anything about myself sooooo.

**707:** U’ve been dropping hints about being gay in the chats sooooooo.

**MC:** It’s called dramatic irony. Take a literary class.

**707:** Who needs tht 4 fanficiton lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for the encouraging comments, u guys are so sweet!!! ;-;
> 
> (sorry for the lack of jaehee this chapter orz)


	6. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your own agenda to fulfill and, for Jaehee's sake, you play peacemaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i can't believe this fic broke the 100+ kudos mark.   
> u guys are so sweet with ur comments ;w;

_ [ 707 entered the chatroom ] _

 

**707:** Don’t worry MC, u’re not a high profile person so i cant even make $$$ off of u lol

**707:** Get rich for me so I can get more moneyz~  >.<

 

_ [ ZEN entered the chatroom ] _

 

**707:** hey zen :3

**ZEN:** Don’t 

**ZEN:** use that emoticon.

**ZEN:** Seeing glamour shots of Jumin’s fur ball is bad enough -_-

**707:** >:3

**ZEN:** Stop it!! 

**ZEN:** My nose is itching aghhhhhh

**707:** lololololol

**ZEN:** You done yet? =_=

**707:** no >;3c

**ZEN:** F

**ZEN:** M

**ZEN:** L

**ZEN:** !

**ZEN:** !

**ZEN:** !

**ZEN:** !

**ZEN:** !

**ZEN:** !

**ZEN:** !

**707:** u could’ve said that all in 1 line instead lol

**ZEN:** I was spamming the chat to get that goddamn emoticon out of my face.

**707:** this emoticon? :3c

**ZEN:** AGHASKDFJLKWJe;

**ZEN:** YOU’RE THE WORST

 

_ [ Jumin Han entered the chatroom ] _

 

**Jumin Han:** A beautiful emoticon I’ve not seen until meow :3

**ZEN:** _Fuck off and count c-hair strands or something!!!_

**Jumin Han:** That is not pawsibble due to the amount of work I have at hand.

**ZEN:** I will pay money to shut you up.

**707:** Oooh u’re busy u say?? :3c

**Jumin Han:** _ No. _

**707:** I didn’t even say anything!

**Jumin Han:** Non.

**Jumin Han:** Nein. 

**ZEN:** What. 

**Jumin Han:** Nem.

**ZEN:** I think you broke him, Seven.

**Jumin Han:** Na.

**707:** There must be a wire loose in the robot’s cranium!!!

**Jumin Han:** නැත.

**707:** Maybe we just need to bop his head really hard that’s what I do with my tech lol

**Jumin Han:** Nei.

**ZEN:** That sounds like a great idea.

**ZEN:** In fact, I’m volunteering.

**Jumin Han:** 沒有.

**ZEN:** Hey, jerk. Shut up or say something that makes sense.

**Jumin Han:** Something that makes sense.

**ZEN:** ...How about I punch him anyway =_=

**707:** Bop him don’t punch him.

**Jumin Han:** I refuse both.

**Jumin Han:** I will continue to spam the chat and say “No” in as many languages as I can until it gets through Luciel’s thick head that I will throw his ass out if he goes anywhere near Elizabeth the 3rd.

**707:** Awww~ Juju’s paying attention to me  <3333

**707:** Could it be?!

**Jumin Han:** لا.

**707:** You’re giving me your blessing to marry Elly?!?!?!?!

**Jumin Han:** اغرب عن وجهي.

**ZEN:** Lol.

**707:** My time here has been short but I must go now.

**Jumin Han:** Thank God.

**ZEN:** See ya.

**707:** Send Elly my love  <3333

 

_ [ 707 left the chatroom ] _

 

**Jumin Han:** ...I better call security.

 

_ [ MC entered the chatroom ] _

 

**ZEN:** Hey MC!

**MC:** Heyyyy ^^

**MC:** Oh. Jaehee’s not here.

**ZEN:** She’s doing last-minute paperwork for that jerk. 

**ZEN:** Y’know, the usual  >_>

**MC:** :T

**ZEN:** Ikr???

**Jumin Han:** Engaging in slander while I was away, I see.

**ZEN:** =_= You deserve it, slave driver.

**Jumin Han:** There’s no need to coddle her. 

**Jumin Han:** She’s perfectly capable of undertaking the tasks I assign her. This one is no different.

**MC:** Yes, but have you considered: Jaehee has feelings.

**Jumin Han:** I haven't noticed.

**ZEN:** _YOU’RE AN ASS._

**MC:** I think Jumin was joking;;

**Jumin Han:** Correct. 

**Jumin Han:** Always assuming the worst of me, aren't you Zen?

**ZEN:** Ugh.

**ZEN:** I still stand by what I said.

**ZEN:** _You’re_ _an ass._

**Jumin Han:** And you’re presumptuous

**Jumin Han:** for assuming that I even care about your opinion.

**MC:** Jumin, stop taking his bait.

**Jumin Han:** I’m a bit insulted,

**Jumin Han:** implying that I’d ever stoop to his level.

**ZEN:** You...

**MC:** And Zen, I understand how you feel 

**MC:** but we need to focus on Jaehee.

**ZEN:** You’re right.

**ZEN:** I lost my temper^^;

**MC:** Keep taking Jaehee for granted, and you’ll lose her for good.

**Jumin Han:** If anyone tries to buy her off I’ll just raise it higher.

**MC:** That’s… not what I meant.

**ZEN:** She has her own needs and wants outside of being a secretary!

**MC:** Jaehee always talked to me about how much she wants a break. 

**MC:** Can’t you at least give her that?

**Jumin Han:** You’re awfully persistent about this.

**MC:** Jaehee’s my friend.

**MC:** She means a lot to me.

**Jumin Han:** ...Fine. I’ll consider what you’ve said.

**Jumin Han:** It’s one thing if Zen says it,

**ZEN** : Piss off.

**Jumin Han:** but you’re much more reasonable than that screeching weasel.

**ZEN:** Oi, don’t just ignore me.

**MC:** (Zen. Shhhhhhhh.)

**Jumin Han:** Ha.

**ZEN:** Shut up, jerk.

**MC:** You two;;

**MC:** Jumin, thank you for hearing me out.

**Jumin Han:** I’m not interested in being a feeble-minded CEO with easily changing whims

**Jumin Han:** but I’ll consider what you’ve said. 

**Jumin Han:** It is simply smart business practice. That’s all.

**ZEN:** Ugh, what a robot.

**Jumin Han:** Beep boop.

**MC:** Wow.

**ZEN:** I need to bleach my brain

**ZEN:** with lines or some shit.

**MC:** Hope you feel better lol

**ZEN:** Thanks^^

**MC:** Laterz

**ZEN:** Bye, babe~

 

_ [ ZEN left the chatroom ] _

 

**Jumin Han:** That was fun.

**MC:** It did lighten things up.

**Jumin Han:** I should try it some more.

**Jumin Han:** Oh.

**Jumin Han:** I must take my leave. Farewell.

 

_ [ Jumin Han left the chatroom ] _

 

**MC:** He really likes his abrupt exits, doesn’t he?

 

_ [ MC left the chatroom ] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i always appreciate constructive criticism too so i can make the story even more enjoyable for all of you!
> 
> even though i don't reply all the time (anxiety lmaooo), ur comments really brighten up my day and induces a lot of gushy emotions i can't put into words!


	7. SOS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is too relatable sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at 2 PM lmaooooooo

_[ Yoosung★ entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **Yoosung★:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHshdklfj;skladjfakl;hfiowehg

 

_[ MC entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **MC:** ...Should I leave?

 **Yoosung★:**  My essay!!! TToTT

 **MC:** Tsk, tsk.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Why didn't I listen to Zen?!?!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:**  ;-;

 **MC:** I hate writing essays too lol

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Why are you up so late, though?

 **MC:** ...Reading.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Is the book any good?

 

_[ 707 entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **707:** TIS I!!!!!

 **MC:** Tis Seven!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Hey, Seven!

 **707:** Jsyk I have a pretty good idea of what MC is reading lol

 **707:** Wanna know? :3c

 **MC:** nO

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Hmmm. I am kinda curious!

 **MC:** S E V E N

 **707:** lol yikes

 **707:** <3 MC is so scary when angry but… my heart’s pounding?! <3

 **MC:** Stop pretending to be a masochist, you’re not fooling anyone -_-

 **707:** What, I can’t be both?!

 **707:** This is switch erasure!!!

 **MC:** Wow… I thought you wanted to keep this PG-15, you hypocrite.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Is there something bad about light switches???

 **MC:** No, not really.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I’m so confused;;

 **MC:** Trust me, it’s better that way.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Uh;; Forget what I said.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Don’t tell me what MC is reading.

 **MC:** Thank you^^

 **707:** But… You guys have the same taste!

 **MC:** For a moment, I thought you meant we had the same taste in (censored)

 **MC:** not books.

 **707:** lolololololol

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Wha???

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Are you guys speaking in code or something???

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I feel a bit left out… ;-;

 **707:** But if I tell about ur reading habits,

 **707:** it’d be the start of an even more beautiful friendship!

 **707:** As God Seven, I can’t let such a thing come to waste!!!!

 **MC:** Yoosung, do you feel better now?

 **707:** (omg u’re ignoring me whyyyy ;-;)

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** A bit, yeah.

 **MC:** Then you should work on your essay.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** ...Yeah.

 **707:** What a mom lol

 **MC:** (Seven, if I could ground you I would.)

 **707:** (Joke’s on you, I’m a shut-in lololol.)

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** (Why are you two talking like this?)

 **MC:** (Ask Seven, he started it)

 **707:** (idk lol)

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Ughhhhh I should really write that essay, right?

 **707:** No, u should play some more LOLOL lololol

 **MC:** Don’t listen to Seven. Work on that essay!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** ughhhhskljdkl;am

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** dunwannaaaaaa

 **MC:** Just think of all the LOLOL u get to play later~

 **MC:** Good luck on your work. I’m cheering for you, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** ;-; I’ll try my best for you.

 

_[ Yoosung★ left the chatroom ]_

 

 **707:** MC likes shoujo manga.

 **MC:** i’M gONNa kILL YOU.

 **707:** lol what’s that? i think i hear mary calling 4 me  <3

 

_[ 707 left the chatroom ]_

 

 **MC:** The chances of me inviting Longcat to the party just went from a negative number to an imaginary one^^

 

_[ MC left the chatroom ]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since there's no jaehee in this chapter im thinking of uploading the next chapter on Friday so keep ur eyes peeled (hint: it's gay)
> 
> also, 150+ kudos?! 
> 
> ur support and comments fuel me, i luv it when u guys tell me what parts u like best or how an upd8 brightened ur day; u guys r the best jkls;dajfklasd


	8. How Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly and dysfunctional eyelids.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*winkkkkkkkk*_

**Jaehee Kang:** You and Luciel are looking quite close nowadays.

 **MC:** What can I say? We have a lot in common and birds of a feather flock together after all~

 **Jaehee Kang:** ...

 

_[ 707 entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **707:** lol someone get some peanut butter

 **707:** bc Jaehee’s jelly~  <3

 **Jaehee Kang:** -_-

 **MC:** Sorry, but Jaehee’s always my favorite RFA member~

 **707:** omg so mean ;-;

 **707:** Don’t u know how destructive favoritism can get?!

 **707:** Assassinations, coups, infinite power struggles!!!

 **MC:** Poisoning! Decapitations!

 **Jaehee Kang:** This is a chatroom. Not a monarchy;;

 **707:** Same thing lolol

 **Jaehee Kang:** ...I suppose that’d make V a king then?

 **MC:** Zen would be a prince lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** !!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Seeing Zen in period dramas is always a blessing!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Just the thought of him dressed to the nines like royalty…!

 **MC:** Wanna liveblog one of his shows again?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Of course!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I get off work an hour or so later.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m excited~

 **707:** Nice.

 **707:** Just gals being pals.

 **707:** Very beautiful. Good friendship.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Why do I feel like you’re being sarcastic -_-;

 **707:** Ofc not.

 **707:** _*wink wonk*_

 **MC:** Dude.

 **707:** No u don’t understand, there’s just something in my eye so

 **707:** _*wonk wink wonkkkkk*_

 **Jaehee Kang:** If there’s something in your eye, go wash your face then;;

 **707:**  It's just that I saw a double rainbow in this very chatroom and I'm just

 **707:** _*wink*_

 **707:** so!

 **707:** _*wonk*_

 **707:** touched!!!!

 **707:** _*winkkkkkkk*_

 

_[ 707 left the chatroom ]_

 

 **MC:** lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel’s lucky to finally have an RFA member who finds his antics amusing.

 **MC:** Wait.

 **MC:** I’m supposed to be mad at him!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Why?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh. The manga thing.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I don’t think that’s anything to be particularly embarrassed about.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung is quite fond of them.

 **MC:** I don’t really like the genre as a whole. It’s just that there’s this one series that I really liked.

 **MC:** It’s actually how I found out about Zen,

 **MC:** he starred in the tv adaption.

 **MC:** He caught my eye ever since then.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I absolutely understand that feeling!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen has the absolute charisma and presence of a star.

 **MC:** The only room for love in your life is as Zen’s fan, huh?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Absolutely.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Romantic love is a foolish endeavor that can easily lead one to ruin.

 **MC:** lol you sound like Jumin.

 **Jaehee Kang:** ...I suppose that’s inevitable considering we work together.

 **MC:** Do you think I’m delusional?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I consider you to be quite rational.

 **MC:** I’m really not.

 **MC:** My emotions mess me up more than I’d like to admit.

 **MC:** I honestly feel like I’d lose my mind sometimes.

 **MC:** Recently, it’s like a weight’s been lifted.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Because of Luciel?

 **MC:** Yes.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I didn’t expect Luciel to be capable of such maturity.

 **Jaehee Kang:** There seems to be new sides to everyone ever since you’ve appeared.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Do not hesitate to approach me either.

 **MC:** Don’t worry, I know

 **MC:** since that's the kind of person Jaehee is: a lovely woman with a warm and kind heart^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank yuo, thast’s veryu kidn.

 **MC:** omg

 **MC:** r u flustered?

 **Jaehee Kang:** A bti.

 **Jaehee Kang:** gid.

 **Jaehee Kang:** jfdksl;akjdlf

 **MC:** lol so cute

 **Jaehee Kang:** ty

 **MC:** I’m going to call you lovely more often then :D

 **Jaehee Kang:** k

 

_[ 707 entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **707:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jaehee Kang:** What's with that disturbing look.

 **707:**  Isn't she beaut???

 ** **707:**  **What a mysterious smile ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **7** **07:**  The Mona Lisa of emoticons!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  It's creepy. Stop.

 **707:** Oh!!!

 **707:** Can I call you “lovely” too, Jaehee???? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jaehee Kang:** _No._

 **707:**  ( ; ͜ʖ ;)

 **707:** [more tears]

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’ll do something irritating and say something about “spinster hysteria.”

 **MC:** The typos stopped lmao

 **707:** Amazing! MC, compliment Jaehee again!

 **MC:** No way, I’m not that mean~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you…

 **707:** =3= party pooper

 **MC:** Ya, I’m a gala feces excreter

 **Jaehee Kang:** That’s the fanciest way of saying “party pooper” that I’ve ever heard lol

 **707:** lolol Jaehee said “pooper”

 **MC:** poop

 **707:** errrrrrr

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **Jaehee Kang:** I better work now, the papers won’t file themselves.

 **MC:** If I had the technical know-how, I’d build a robot to do it for you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That’s very sweet of you.

 **MC:** ^^

 **MC:** Too bad I’m a dumbass lol

 **MC:** ! Wait.

 **MC:** O great genius Seven,

 **707:** nah

 **MC:** -_- You didn’t even let me finish.

 **707:** lmao

 **Jaehee Kang:** Being unable to build robots isn’t a reliable indicator of intelligence.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You have your own strengths and you’re certainly not a fool.

 **MC:** Oh.

 **MC:** Tahk yyuo.

 **707:** lololololol

 **MC:** stfu

 **Jaehee Kang:** Goodbye.

 

_[ Jaehee Kang left the chatroom ]_

 

 **707:** The jelly harvest… <333

 **707:** so! ripe!!!!  <333333

 **MC:** I don’t think u can harvest jelly.

 **707:** Party  p o o p e r !!!

 **MC:** Holy shit.

 **707:** ^Me in the toilet

 **MC:** If I’m a party pooper, does that mean the RFA party’s going to be…

 **MC:** _s h i t ?_

 **707:** No, it’s going to be _the_ shit.

 **MC:** Nice recovery.

 **707:** I would’ve resorted to CPR if it wasn’t.

 **MC:** Wow, you’re a doctor too?

 **MC:** @God: nerf him!!!

 **707:** 7070707070707% critical damage

 **707:** U killed a god.

 **707:** I’m dyin

 **707:** Good

 **707:** b i

 

_[ 707 left the chatroom ]_

 

 **MC** : Pffff

 

_[ Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom ]_

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh, Luciel just left.

 **MC:** !!! Jaehee! wb

 **Jaehee Kang:** ^^ Thank you for the warm greeting.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I couldn’t concentrate so I thought I’d get some coffee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Right now, I’m waiting in line.

 **MC:** I’m glad we get to talk more then lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Honestly, I was hoping to have an excuse to do so.

 **MC:** :D

 **Jaehee Kang:** Every time you use a cheerful emoticon,

 **Jaehee Kang:** I can’t help but wonder what you look like when you smile.

 **MC:** I’m not the smiley type, but with you I feel like I would.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I didn’t that I’d be the kind of person to have thta efeect.

 **MC:** Haha another typo.

 **Jaehee Kang:** ...This happens far too much for my liking.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Are you flustering me on purpose?

 **MC:** Maybe a littleeeeee

 **MC:** but I don’t say that kind of stuff without meaning them.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, I can feel the sincerity from your compliments.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m not used to it but…

 **MC:** Should I compliment you more until you do?

 **Jaehee Kang:** So you’ll stop when it has no effect?

 **MC:** Who said I would?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It seems my drink is here. I must take my leave.

 **MC:** Bye~

 

_[Jaehee Kang left the chatroom]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*wonkkkkkkk*_


	9. Dibs and Slips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Seven bask in the aftermath of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A turning point?! We're teetering on the precipice of change!!!  
> (lol)

**707:** lolololol look @tht suave flirting

 **MC:** Did I come on too strong?;;

 **MC:** What if she thinsk Im’ crepey jdkl;sjfklad

 **707:** If u ask me she was lapping up the attention

 **707:** like a cat

 **707:** with a bowl of milk  <3

 **MC:** Should I just tell her?

 **MC:** Tell everyone, “im luv gorls+gay. no boyz plz thx”

 **707:** idk it’s ur choice

 **707:** imo there’s going 2 b a period of awkward acceptance

 **707:** and considering how anxious u get idk if u’re going to like that

 **707:** but dw! everyone in rfa rly cares about each other~~~

 **MC:** I don’t know if I want to deal with them awkwardly avoiding the subject

 **MC:** or treating me like I’m about to bite their heads off =n=

 **707:** hmmmmmmm

 **707:** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **MC:** ????;;;

 **707:** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **MC:** Dude, plz;

 **707:** i

 **707:** hav

 **707:** an idea!

 **MC:** Drink a lot of booze and drunkenly come out on chat?

 **707:** nah

 **707:** i was thinking

 **707:** maybe i could come out :D

 **707:** from there u can gauge everyone else’s reactions

 **707:** and decide if u’d feel comfortable telling everyone

 **MC:** Are you okay with this?

 **MC:** You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to.

 **707:** God Seven protects his faithful followers~ uvu

 **MC:** ;v; what a cool god

 **707:** Now accepting humble offerings in the form of Dr. PhD and Elly’s c-hair ;DDD

 **MC:** Darn, I only have, like, 3 bucks.

 **707:** -3- I can’t even buy ½ a babe with that!

 **707:** u let me DJ @ ur funeral then.

 **MC:** Only if u project cat videos over my casket.

 **707:** Oho nice!!!!

 **707:** By my calculations that only covers ⅔ of the cost.

 **MC:** The cat videos aren’t enough?

 **MC:** You monster.

 **707:** A god has many forms :D

 **MC:** lol so what do u want?

 **707:** dibs!

 **707:** dibs on being best man at gayhee’s wedding :3

 **MC:** fjlkds;ajflsdajmckxjo

 **707:** I’m taking that as a yes.

 **707:** Then…

 **707:** The contract is   _s e a l e d_ _!!!!_

 **MC:** I thought you were a god, not a demon;;

 **707:** ;3c

 **MC:** That’s not reassuring…

 **MC:** Oh.

 **MC:** gtg liveblog w gayhee

 **MC:** i mEAn

 **707:** lolololol

 **MC:** jkllk;jsfdjalf;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn 1100+ hits and 180+ kudos?! ;-;  
> tysm for ur sweet comments and support!!!  
> reading ur comments and gushing over jaehee with me is the best part of writing this!!!!
> 
> next chapter's going to be a liveblog of u & jaehee watching one of zen's shows~


	10. Corny but Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jaehee watch "Sweet Sensation", a drama with cooking as its main focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams bc 200+ kudos* ;A;  
> i updated a bit later than usual bc of editing, srry!!
> 
> in the line breaks i imagine jaeehe and mc still talk to each other.  
> the breaks are there for there to suggest a minor time skip as well as for sake of flow and aesthetique™ ~~and me being lazy lolololol~~
> 
> In-woo is the name of the character Zen's playing btw.

**Jaehee Kang:** I can never get over the opening, the lighting on Zen is just perfect here.

 **Jaehee Kang:** ! The theme song!

 **MC:** It’s starting!! :D

 **MC:** SWEEEEETTT

 **Jaehee Kang:** _S E N S A T I O N~!_

 

 **MC:** Whoa, that pastry

 **MC:** it’s almost as pretty as Zen lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Almost.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Competing with Zen’s beauty is simply futile

 **Jaehee Kang:** but it is a nice-looking pastry nonetheless.

 **MC:** You're such a loyal fan~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you~

 **Jaehee Kang:** With a talent and face like that, it's the least he deserves^^

 

 **MC:** Gahhh this show makes me want to eat cake so much ;m;

 **Jaehee Kang:** I should try my hand at baking and make one for you^^

 **MC:** That sounds nice~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hopefully, I will get the time to do so soon =_=;;

 **MC:** You seem like the type of person who’d stress bake :V

 **Jaehee Kang:** You think so?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I always did find cooking shows rather relaxing.

 **MC:** I’m sure you’d like it.

 **MC:** Take it from me, baking can be pretty relaxing~

 **Jaehee Kang:** I hope to take some lessons from you in the future then^^

 **MC:** :D

 

 **MC:** I was hoping to see that guy never.

 **MC:** Hopefully, Jung-hyung’s just going to stay in France forever.

 **Jaehee Kang:** His popularity is baffling.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I understand the appeal of bad boys but his redeeming qualities are scant and few.

 **MC:** Most of all, he needs to leave Lim alone =n=

 

 **MC:** That scene was completely useless all it did was show us Jung-hyung’s a scumbag.

 **MC:** We already know that, thanks!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** lol it’s nice to see you so fired up.

 

 **MC:**  Wow, look at that beautifully unsubtle product placement.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  I can’t believe they’re wasting 8 minutes' worth of dialogue on this.

 

 **MC:** Oh, In-woo!!!

 **MC:** Here to save us from Jung-hyung and capitalism -v-

 **Jaehee Kang:** I feel cleansed^^

 **MC:** Look at In-woo being romantic lolol

 **MC:** The hair-tuck, a classic.

 **MC:** *swoon*

 **Jaehee Kang:** A natural reaction.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen is the one playing him after all uvu

 **MC:** In-woo’s so oblivious ꉂ (´∀｀)

 **MC:** Lim’s blushing for a reason!~

 

 **MC:** I’ve always seen actors who seem to rely more on their looks than actual skills in landing roles but Zen’s the real deal.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Agreed^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m glad the writing does Zen’s acting justice.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen has encapsulated In-woo so perfectly I can't even imagine anyone else as him.

 **MC:** Yeah, In-woo's character is more than just "generic pretty boy."

 **MC:** He's clumsy, did bad things, but owned up to what he did.

 **MC:** Even now, Lim can’t fully forgive him and I think that’s pretty realistic.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It’s inevitable Lim’s going to forgive him.

 **MC:** Yeah, gonna need _some_ way to brew up some romantic conflict.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I suppose delayed gratification also applies to romantic dramas.

 

 **MC:** Lim and Ina are such nerds~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Apparently the actresses are actually childhood friends.

 **MC:** I heard that too!

 **MC:** They practically shower each other with praise during interviews lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** What a tender smile Ina's giving her~

 **Jaehee Kang:** She reminds me a bit of you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m fortunate to have someone as kind and passionate as Ina by my side.

 **MC:** o///o hahahaaaa

 **MC:** ty

 

 **MC:** ...The camera keeps cutting back to Lim’s kitchen timer.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's going to break, isn't it?

 

 **MC:** NO!!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** o_o

 **MC:** It broke ;A;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Called it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wait, why is it zooming in on Ina's apron...?

 **Jaehee Kang:** A screwdriver?

 **MC:** Uh, she did say she’s good with machines.

 **Jaehee Kang:** There’s a flashback.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Omg. Don’t tell me she—

 **MC:** NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPENOPE NOPE NOPEEEEEEEEE

 **Jaehee Kang:** 22222

 **MC:** THIS IS SECRETLY A SCI-FI AND THAT’S INA’S EVIL CLONE SABOTAGING LIM’S TIMER NOPENOEPNOPEOEEEEE

 **MC:** AAHHHHHHHHH

 **Jaehee Kang:** 22222!!!!!!! O__O

 **MC:** im so confuse

 **Jaehee Kang:** I thought she truly cared for Lim…

 **MC:** I feel so betrayed ;A;

 **Jaehee Kang:** I take that back,

 **Jaehee Kang:** Ina’s nothing like you >:T

 **MC:** ;v; you’re my only comfort in this horrible time

 

 **MC:** Ugh, commercial =~=

 **MC:** Lim just can't catch a break ;A;

 **Jaehee Kang:** For such an upbeat show, everyone suffers quite a lot;;;

 **MC:** I want to wrap everyone in blankets and tell them they’re amazing ;^;

 **MC:** Wait.

 **MC:** Except for Jung-hyung. Screw that guy.

 **Jaehee Kang:** lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** And Ina?

 **MC:** Shhhhhhhh @_@

 **Jaehee Kang:** haha^^

 **MC:** Oh!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** The show’s back! :)

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **MC:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Jaehee Kang:** jskl;djflkasdjfm,xcnl;aiope

 **MC:** I N A

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m sorry we doubted you!!!!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wait, the ending song’s playing that means—

 **MC:** NOOOOOOOO

 **Jaehee Kang:** What a cliffhanger…

 **MC:** I can’t wait until next week!!! ;-;

 **Jaehee Kang:** At this rate, my roots will turn gray.

 **Jaehee Kang:** If Mr. Han’s work doesn’t do them in first…

 **MC:** Yet, you’ll still be cute as ever ^v^

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** You always say the sweetest things.

 **MC:** That’s cause you’re sweet!

 **MC:** Wait…

 **MC:** You’re a sweet sensation!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** …I might die of heart palpitations at this rate.

 **Jaehee Kang:** But I’d die happy, of course.

 **MC:** omg no, live forever Jaehee ;o;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Haha, you always put a smile on my face^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’ll live forever if you do too.

 **MC:** Deal!!!

 

* * *

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** Ah, I just realized I didn’t tell you this but it’s been on my mind for a while now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I feel like…

 **Jaehee Kang:** The real sweet sensation

 **Jaehee Kang:** is you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *sees everyone dying from gayhee*  
> me: *grows stronger*


	11. Big Announcement!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for casual homophobia and homophobic assumptions being made.
> 
> This chapter still has jokes in it but some parts get a bit heavy. 
> 
> If reading this chapter becomes too much, you can scroll down to the end notes for a summary.
> 
> (Also, I steal a joke from a certain series)
> 
> Sorry for the late update, irl stuff is happening so expect my updates to be less consistent from now on.

_[ ZEN entered the chatroom ]_

_[ Yoosung★ entered the chatroom ]_

_[ Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom ]_

**707:** Ooooh!!!

 **707:** What a big audience!~  ><

 **ZEN:** Stop it with the cutesy crap =_=

 **Jaehee Kang:** Agreed.

 **Yoosung** ★: What’s the big announcement? :<

 **707:** I’M

 **707:** G

 **707:** A

 **707:** Y

 **707:** !

 **707:** !

 **707:** !

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** GAY?

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Is that an acronym?

 **ZEN:** Hahaha, yeah……

 **ZEN:** There’s no way Seven meant _that_ , right?

 **Jaehee Kang:** This is Seven we’re talking about

 **ZEN:** True…

 **Jaehee Kang:** Knowing him, he intended the association and wanted to pull a bait and switch.

 **707:** Omg, u know all my tricks…!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I had to put up with two years of your nonsense.

 **707:** See that attitude is y u’ll never b prime prank material

 **707:** like Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Yeah!!!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Wait.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I consider it a good one.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's hardly a flaw.

 **707:** It is!

 **707:** A terrible and grievous flaw of epic proportions!

 **707:** Haven’t you read the stories about fatal flaws?!

 **707:** How they end so tragically like Adam and Eve!!!!!

 **707:** All because of hummus!!!!!!

 **Yoosung** ★: I thought it was an apple???

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hubris.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Not hummus.

 **ZEN:** I have no idea what’s going on anymore.

 **707:** i hav tht effect ohohohoho!!!!

 **ZEN:** That’s not something you should be proud of =_=

 **707:** ;3c

 **ZEN:** fUDCK

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh no.

 **ZEN:** I h aTE

 **Jaehee Kang:** I will spam the chat for you, Zen.

 **707:** :3

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **707:** :3333

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **707:** (mutant cat)

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **Jaehee Kang:** 1

 **ZEN:** Jaehee, thank you but

 **ZEN:** I don’t think Seven’s going to give up;;;;

 **707:** Zenny’s so smart :3

 **ZEN:** pISS OFF!!!!!!!!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I will do everything to protect your health as best as I can.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung, you help too.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I can’t purify the chatroom by myself.

 **Yoosung** ★: Oh!

 **Yoosung** ★: Okay, sure^^

 **Yoosung** ★: So,

 **Yoosung** ★: there

 **Yoosung** ★: is

 **707:** butt lettuce :3

 **Yoosung** ★: no

 **Yoosung** ★: announcement

 **Yoosung** ★: ?

 **707:** There is!

 **ZEN:** Then stop beating around the bush, dammit.

 **707:** But I have stage fright~!  ><

 **707:** I

 **707:** need

 **707:** to

 **707:** get

 **707:** p s y c h e d

 **707:** !

 **707:** !

 **707:** !

 **ZEN:** =_=

 **Jaehee Kang:** 2222

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I don’t see what’d need such a big announcement

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** other than the hacker.

 **ZEN:** !!!

 **ZEN:** Is MC…?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Are they safe?

 **707:** It’s not about the hacker

 **707:** dw MC’s mostly safe^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** “ _Mostly_ ”...?

 **707:** ;;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’re hiding something, aren’t you?

 **707:** It’s a bunch of technical stuff and there are no guarantees or absolutes in this world.

 **707:** B U T !

 **707:** I’m protecting MC w 707% of my power!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Good.

 **ZEN:** Then what IS the announcement???

 **707:** im gay

 **707:** but like

 **707:** in a “gender has no meaning and im gay 4 every1”

 **707:** so im gay in a bi kinda way!!! :D

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Really?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** You already pulled that prank.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, we’re not goldfish =_=

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Oh;;;

 **707:** But im serious!!! ;-;

 **707:** It’s the truth!!!!!!

 **ZEN:** I’m not that familiar with religion but wouldn’t that be un-Catholic?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You must be lying as a joke.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It’s not funny.

 **707:** I told u,

 **707:** I’m not joking.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Uhhhh I’m not really religious either

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** but how Seven deals with his religion isn’t really our business.

 **ZEN:** Oh, that’s true.

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **ZEN:** Sorry, Seven.

 **707:** It’s fine~

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Everybody keeps going back and forth on whether Seven’s joking or not but I’m just going to believe him.

 **707:** Awwwwww

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’re just going to get pranked again.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** >:T

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** I’m going to believe Seven.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** You do whatever you want.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Hmph!

 

_[ Yoosung★ left the chatroom ]_

 

 **ZEN:** Poor guy…

 **ZEN:** He’s way too trusting;;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Indeed.

 **707:** It’s not a prank lol.

 **707:** I shouldn’t be too surprised at this outcome.

 **707:** Serves me right for making all those gay Jumin jokes, lololol.

 **ZEN:** A part of me thinks you’re telling the truth but on the other hand…

 **Jaehee Kang:** It’s Seven.

 **ZEN:** Yeah.

 **707:** You guys trust MC, right?

 **ZEN:** Duh.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Absolutely.

 **707:** Ask MC about it then~

 **Jaehee Kang:** MC knew about this?

 **707:** Mhmmmmm

 **Jaehee Kang:** You two really are close.

 **707:** Jealous lol?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Does it matter?

 **707:** I live for drama :3

 **Jaehee Kang:** -_-

 **Jaehee Kang:** So, you aren’t lying?

 **707:** (Jaehee: *Changing the subject* )

 **707:** lol but yup.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I see.

 **ZEN:** Glad I’m not the only one who needs time to process this;;;

 **707:** You’ve worked with gay people b4 tho.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, but you don’t act anything like the gay people I worked with.

 **ZEN:** Well, Seven is kinda flamboyant…

 **707:** I’m guessing the number of gay ppl u know is 1.

 **707:** Maybe 2.

 **707:** At most, ur interactions w them would be brief and not much.

 **ZEN:** …

 **707:** With such a small sample pool, it’s natural u made a lot of faulty assumptions.

 **707:** Well, I’m gonna let u guys sort everything out.

 **707:** Have fun~~~

 

_[ 707 left the chatroom ]_

 

 **ZEN:** ...He has a point.

 **ZEN:** I just realized how much of a jerk I was -_-;;;;

 **ZEN:** I need to apologize;;;

 **ZEN:** Kinda explains why Seven’s gay jokes were becoming nonexistent now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I suppose.

 **ZEN:** ?

 **ZEN:** You seem a bit out of it, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** People who experienced same gender attraction were an outlier to me.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I knew they existed but I never thought they’d be in my life.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, I felt like that too when I worked with a gay person for the first time.

 **Jaehee Kang:** What Seven said is bringing up uncomfortable questions for me.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I don’t want to think about it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Goodbye.

 

_[ Jaehee Kang left the chatroom ]_

 

 **ZEN:** I better leave too.

 

_[ ZEN left the chatroom ]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, this chapter was kinda intense for me 2 write and im feeling v insecure about it and i don't want to drive off any of my readers who came here to have a good time.
> 
> im worried that i didn't write this chapter well but this is drawn off of my own experiences with internalized homophobia and point out some of the homophobic content MM has.
> 
> regardless, i'd really appreciate critique and ur support and comments mean the world to me!!!
> 
>  
> 
> tl;dr summary:  
> Seven tries to come out, but Jaehee and Zen don't believe him (Yoosung does though) due to his history of trolling and making gay jokes. 
> 
> After a while, they realize Seven's telling the truth and Jaehee says this is bringing up "uncomfortable questions" for her.
> 
>  
> 
> Long summary:  
> Seven announces that he's gay. Yoosung assumes that "G A Y" is an acronym while Zen and Jaehee thinks it's a prank.
> 
> Seven calls Jaehee's skepticism a fatal flaw that makes her terrible prank material unlike Yoosung (who heartily agrees before he realizes what Seven just said).
> 
> Seven trolls Zen by using a cat emote but Jaehee (and Yoosung joins later too) fights back by spamming the chat.
> 
> Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung wonder about the announcement. Yoosung speculates it could be related to the hacker but Seven (much to Jaehee's relief) quickly reassures the group that it's not.
> 
> Seven reiterates that the announcement is about him being bi. No one except Yoosung believes him, still thinking that it's a prank. 
> 
> Seven protests, saying that it's true and Zen wonders if Catholics can be LGBT. Jaehee acts cold about it, finding Seven's "joke" to be unfunny.
> 
> Yoosung stubbornly decides to believe Seven and leaves. 
> 
> Eventually, Zen and Jaehee realize Seven's serious when Seven says they can always ask MC about it. 
> 
> Jaehee figures out that MC already knew about Seven's orientation and that the two really are close. Seven asks Jaehee if she's jealous but Jaehee simply avoids the question.
> 
> After calling out Zen for stereotyping LGBT people, Seven leaves and lets Zen and Jaehee mull over this new information about Seven.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chat with Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breaks open door* guess who's back bitch
> 
> summary since it's been over a goddamn year since i last updated: Seven comes out and this chapter focuses on the aftermath
> 
> warning for short length

**MC:** Well

**MC:** That could’ve been worse.

**MC:** I mean, it was painful to read but yeah.

**MC:** You okay, Seven?

**707:** Kinda.

**707:** Tbh, it feels kinda weird.

**707:** I’m wiped from the convo tbh.

**707:** I need to lie down.

**MC:** Hope you feel better :(

**707:** Don’t worry, I will^^

**707:** You don’t have to make a sad face for me.

**MC:** You’re my friend.

**MC:** I want you to be happy.

**707:** Then smile more, that’ll be enough to fuel me for ten hundred years!!!

**707:** Hopefully, things will pick up now.

**MC:** …I really want to trust them.

**707:** It’ll work itself out.

**707:** So, don’t worry too much.

**707:** okay?

**MC:** I have anxiety.

**MC:** I’m always going to worry lolol

**707:** Always remember that in this world, the only absolute certainty is death!!! :D

**MC:** .__.

**707:** :D

**MC:** I worry about you.

**MC:** You keep giving me this vague feeling that you’re secretly dying inside or something.

**707:** Maybe that’s because God pulled me to heaven?!

**707:** _*gasp*_

**707:** Like Elijah the prophet!!!!

**MC:** Sevennnnnnnnn =_=

**707:** jfklsdj;flks sorry lmao

**707:** But dw

**707:** I’ll take care of myself extra hard 4 u!!!

**MC:** You better.

**MC:** I might not have a security camera in your apartment but I’m still gonna watch you like a hawk 0-0

**707:** Omg, so scary~  ><

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the 1+ year long hiatus
> 
> im not sure where to make this story go in regards to Mint Eye and i might just ignore that subplot entirely
> 
> upd8 will be up somewhere next week but after that i have no idea. i WILL have something even if it's going to take another year orz


	13. Willing to Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *frantically posting 'update' when i realize i didn't post it*

**Jumin Han:** I just finished some work and it seems the RFA members seemed to have experienced a sharp drop in intelligence.

**Jumin Han:** I’m disappointed.

**Jumin Han:** Especially in Assistant Kang.

**Jumin Han:** When did she become so gullible?

 

_ [ MC entered the chatroom ] _

 

**MC:** Hey.

**Jumin Han:** Hello, MC.

**MC:** And

**MC:** not a prank btw.

**Jumin Han:** So Seven’s claims about you knowing is true then.

**MC:** Yuppers.

**Jumin Han:** …”Yuppers”???

**MC:** It means “yup”.

**MC:** “Yuppers” is completely different from “puppers” tho.

**Jumin Han:** It seems I still have ways to go in acquiring knowledge of urban slang.

**MC:** Use them and you’ll become cool and hip

**Jumin Han:** Bone?

**Jumin Han:** Wait.

**MC:** or a major embarrassment.

**Jumin Han:** I pity those who are the latter.

 

_ [ Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom ] _

 

**Jaehee Kang:** That’s odd.

**Jaehee Kang:** You were never the type to indulge in self-pity.

**MC:** jdsl;kfajsdf;w

**Jumin Han:** Did you just call me an embarrassment?

**Jaehee Kang:** How was your day, MC?

**MC:** It was good! 

**Jumin Han:** It seems you’re avoiding the question.

**MC:** Even better now that you’re here.

**Jumin Han:** Such statements hardly offend me, I’m above petty anger and merely curious.

**Jaehee Kang:** Same here, MC : >

**MC:** Were you looking for Jumin?

**Jaehee Kang:** As a matter of fact, yes.

**Jaehee Kang:** But I was also hoping to see you.

**MC:** Awwww  <333

**Jaehee Kang:** ^^

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang.

**Jumin Han:** You still haven’t answered my question.

**MC:** lol

**Jaehee Kang:** I hesitate to speak so I’ll only say that you have a reputation around the office for being eccentric.

**Jaehee Kang:** And it’s there for a reason.

**Jumin Han:** The same reasons why rumors about my sexuality exist?

**Jumin Han:** Existing only for entertainment despite such statements being baseless?

**MC:** …I wouldn’t say they’re baseless.

**Jaehee Kang:** MC took the words right out of my mouth.

**MC:** I haven’t been around for long compared to Jaehee but you  _ are _ eccentric.

**MC:** (also a slavedriver)

**Jaehee Kang:** <v<;;

**Jumin Han:** You may call me that but I simply give out work that’s required by the company at that time, along with high expectations.

**MC:** Meh.

**Jumin Han:** “Meh”…?

**Jaehee Kang:** It’s an emotion, Mr. Han.

**Jumin Han:** Is this more slang?

**Jaehee Kang:** I… suppose.

**Jumin Han:** What kind of emotion is it?

**MC:** True love.

**Jaehee Kang:** lol

**Jumin Han:** MC, are you saying that you enjoy having heavy workloads?

**MC:** Uhhhhhhhh……

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh no.

 

_ [ MC left the chatroom ] _

 

**Jumin Han:** If so, I predict you’d have a bright future as an employee especially at C &R International.

**Jumin Han:** They left.

**Jumin Han:** Hm.

**Jumin Han:** Is the wi-fi at Rika’s apartment unstable?

**Jaehee Kang:** I don’t think Rika’s wi-fi has anything to do with it.

**Jumin Han:** Still, Rika’s apartment must be outdated technologically.

**Jumin Han:** Hopefully, that won’t interfere with sending invitations.

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, a department head would like a word with you.

**Jumin Han:** Which one?

**Jaehee Kang:** I’ve sent the contact information to you.

**Jumin Han:** Alright then.

**Jumin Han:** It’s about time I left.

**Jaehee Kang:** ...I’d like to stay for a bit longer.

**Jumin Han:** As long it doesn't affect your work, I don’t care.

**Jaehee Kang:** Of course. -_-

 

_ [ Jumin Han left the chatroom ] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for the sweet comments u're all so sweet ;-; sjdfklasjd;lfa


End file.
